The Forgotten Rewrite
by Metal Mavrick
Summary: Magma Dragoon wasn’t totally destroyed, he came back but not for revenge, but for forgiveness. How will he pull threw? Will the hunters forgive him? Read to find out! Review Respond Added


A/N: (Yes, I know… it's been a while. Sorry for the long time absents! I kind of just… stopped. But when I looked back at my story I was disappointed in the way I kept making spelling errors and other junk like that. SO! I'm re-writing the story and hopefully going to finish… but I'm not holding my breath, (Serious ADD. Advance version) But I'll see how far I get! Who knows? Writing this story is kind of fun! Sorry again for the wait and I hope to see some reviews! Those always urge me to continue after all.)

Review Respond-RandyPandy: (Oops! Sorry about that, thanks for your gripe, I have a disorder where I can't really agree with myself at all when I make a big choice. Part of me wants to make this a 1st person perspective but the other part wants it to be 3rd. So when I can't decide I switch between the two and not even realize it. I fixed all that I found so tell me if I missed a few, Thank you for the review!

Accessing Data...

…

…

Danger, system error…

…

Rebooting system…

…

System reboot failed…

DANGER-DANGER-DANGER

…

Running system diagnostics…

…

Activating defect mechanism Alpha-4-2-0-1-C…

Processing… Processing…

Nano bytes released…

…

Now rebuilding self: Magma Dragoon

…

Process report:

Repairs: 21

System: 15

Weapons: 02

Stored Memory Data: … No errors found…

Shutting Down Systems for Complete Body & System Repairs- ETA: 13-Days, 6-Hours, 23-Minuets, and 53-Seconds

NOW SHUTTING DOWN:…………………

……………

……………

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Systems reactivated, now booting self avatar- Magma Dragoon.exe

Complete System check:

Repairs: 100

System: 98.7

Weapons: 86

Now reactivating…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Everything was dark at one point, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I could hardly keep my mind from failing me. I didn't know where I was or what was happening, but I remember how I got here. I remember it all to well; the Maverick Virus, the crash, the city in flames, X and Zero. If there was an after life for Reploids then I'm surely in Hell. As I wait for something, or anything to happen I couldn't help but curse myself. What was I thinking? Everything that I stood for has gone to waste.'

Yet before I could curse at myself further a sudden jerk surged threw my entire body, giving a roar/shriek I jerked up into a sitting position holding my head as it throbs painfully.

"I… I wasn't dead; I was in system shock! Dear God, I'm still alive… and I have nothing to live for."

Looking around I wasn't surprised to see that I was still in what was left of my volcano base. There was no honored burial for a traitor like me.

'Standing up slowly I looked around to see the lava in the base was still here, red hot and churning exactly like I last remembered it. I wasn't out for very long… checking my eternal clock for the date it seems I've only been out for about two weeks. I stood up shaky and very light headed, its been a while since I last used my legs so the felt weak. Letting out a growl I forced my body up on two legs but had to quickly grab a section of the wall next to me to help me stand.

It was hard, that's something I can't lie about. I don't even want to try my weapons yet in fear of it blasting me back on my butt. The door that X and Zero used to get in the room was broken from what I can see. I guess with the lava I threw around when we where fighting I was able to coat the door and melt it. I'll get to that latter though, right now I need to get my basic functions down again.

First I raised one leg and kicked in back and forth then side-to-side then switched legs and repeated. After doing that a few times I walked slowly and sloppily around the room for a short while then hopping, rolling my shoulders, stretching, etcetera, etcetera, and so fourth, let's let get boring with the details.

Well… after a short while of using my legs and arms till they functioned almost as well before the battle between X and Zero I turned to the broken door and wondered if my weapons still worked.

Taking a deep breath and planting my feet in the ground I pushed my fists together and summoned a large ball of fire in the air in-between my hands and pushed it out to the door screaming out, "HADOKEN!"

With that yell I released the fireball sending it spinning into the door a top speed. The Hadoken blast smashed into the metal door and detonated quickly melting away the rest of the metal with a roaring boom. Smiling I jumped up into the hallway and pushed my hands together once again to destroy the door at the other end of the hall. I could just open it… but I still need to test my weapons out. Besides, where's the fun in that anyway?

"HADOKEN!" With another loud explosion my path became clear, "Well I guess the Hadoken still works." I muttered to myself rather proudly.

It was a short yet annoying trip threw the volcano, Sigma enjoys making bases that are completely inconvenient in every way. I left I couldn't help feel a wave of dread consuming me again. Sure, I was out of the volcano but now what? The Volcano is the only place left where I'm welcomed. The Hunters would shoot him on sight, the citizens would probable flee in terror if they saw him, and there was no way in hell he would ever go back to Sigma. I froze…

"But… if I refused to return to Sigma… does that mean… I'm cured? Did… did the Sigma Virus really leave my eternal system? Or is it just docile? Am I just a time bomb ready to go off? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Giving a sigh I walked down the side of the volcano into the nearby forest just wandering in a random direction, feeling the need to leave but not sure where to go.

"I guess I'll need to stay away from populated areas… cities, towns, anyplace where someone could see me. I need food and water… and I need shelter… how the hell am I going to pull this off? Well… as I used to say, 'If you don't know your destination, then any path will take you there.' I guess there's always a scumbag town to hide out at."

Coincidently, that's exactly where my random path is taking me. There's an old but large city up ahead that the criminals always use for a hideout. I'm not sure what to expect when I get there, the city has a vow of secrecy to never turn in or snitch out even the most hated criminal. When someone did snitches then there a dead man, as the city has there own special 'law enforcers' which manly consisted of bounty hunters and assassins.

But what about me, could the hide a maverick that brought an entire city to flames? I'm worst then just some criminal; I'm a freaking terrorist! Forever to go down in history as the biggest traitor of all time! The reploid who destroyed countless of innocent life's in a blink of an eye.

'Damn it Dragoon! Stop crying!' Magma basically screamed at himself. 'What you did was unforgettable and even unforgivable but what good is it going to do to cry about it and beat yourself up! What ever happens from now on just happens, deal with it!'

After yelling at myself I spent the rest of my walk in silence. I did ponder a few things but no thoughts really stayed in my head for long. A few hours passed by and my surroundings changed from forests, to a valley, to a dirt path heading up a hill leading me to the city. If I do head in I'll need to be fast, don't make eye contact, keep your head bowed, find something to cover your head with, oh… and get rid of my armor…'

It'll be weird to throw my armor away; I don't remember the last time I took it off really. Like the human reploids the animal AKA: Anthro reploids can remove armor if needed, under my armor are red synthetic scales which look and act like real reptiles scales but of course are lab made. Every Anthro reploid has them, whether it is fur, scales, feathers, or all other diversities. But some reploids like me usually never removes their armor unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm not sure why, I just feel more conformable with it on.

As I reach the top of the hill I saw the giant city, originally called 'Lost Boot' due to the fact that the city was built in a quaint little area called Boot Valley. When a new management took over the city and renamed it, 'Lost Faith'. The new name brought a new type of people in which scared off the usual citizens. Criminals everywhere came here to lay low or buy anything that is illegal. Dead bodied are found all the time and just tossed over the walls where people labeled 'Corpse Crows or Coyote' begin to strip the corpse of anything valuable so they may sell it back to a Pawn Shot or in the Black Market.

Sighing as I reached the walls while doing my best to avoid the front gate till I was able to get my disguise. It's quite random where and when the bodies are tossed out but all I could do was wait, and so I did. For over an hour I sat with my back against the wall swearing at myself as I begin to un-equip my armor. Finally it happened, what looked like a homeless beggar's corpse was tossed over the wall basically right in front of me. It was a humans as well which just made me feel sick, I would never understand why anyone would want to kill humans, even when I was infected by the Maverick Virus I still don't remember any true reason.

Yet, there was nothing I could do. I had to take what I could make use with. The beggar was wearing the perfect attire for me though. It looks like a large brown blanked of some sort. Sure it smelled, had multiple stains of God knows what, and was ripped in places; but it was large enough to be able to completely conceal my form. Taking the blanket off of him I felt like absolute shit. I was once a high ranking 1st Sergeant of an elite Maverick Hunters class, now nothing more then a Corpse Coyote, taking the cloths off of a dead beggar.

As I removed the blanket I began to search threw the pockets and was surprised to find a billfold with a moderate sum of money, the beggar must of tried to steal it and ended up caught and killed for it. I wish there was more I could do for him but alas there was nothing. With a frown I pocked the billfold in a small pouch I was carrying. Now free of my armor and only in an old blanket, a pair of dirty pants, and my sacred beads that I could not bring myself to throw away I begin to head to the gate while throwing some of the blanket over my head to make a makeshift hood.

I screwed up, I screwed up big time and now I'm paying the price. I'll figure out what to do when I made it inside…


End file.
